You are what you Drink
by Mat49324
Summary: This is a collaboration with The Time Traveler. After something Clover and Alex drink cause them to go crazy, it's up to me, Sam, Britney and Jason our newest member and Britney's best friend to find out why? Can we do it? Read to find out. Last TS fic
1. Chapter 1

(From **The Time Traveler**: A/N: This here is my second joint project fanfic on I hope you all enjoy it!)

Chapter 1.

**The Spies' Villa- Beverly Hills- 2:43 P.M.**

Outside the villa, we see a whole bunch of people, whether they are skating, walking, talking, they don't catch our eyes. What catches our eyes is on particular man. He has black hair and bluish eyes. He is wearing a danub jacket over a red t-shirt which is tucked into a pair of jeans. He wears a belt around his waist. On his feet is a pair of dress socks, covered with a pair of leather shoes. The guy reaches inside his danub jacket and takes out a piece of paper, then looks over at the spies' villa.

"This must be the place." He said. He places the paper back inside his jacket and heads on over to the villa.

Meanwhile Mat, Sam, Clover, Brittney and Alex were busy relaxing out in the pool. They were busy swimming and enjoying each others company when they heard the doorbell being run.

"I'll go get it," said Alex.

Alex got out of the pool, dried herself off and headed for the door, when she opened it, there stood the man. He gave her a small glare.

"Are you WOOHP Agent Alex?" asked the man. His voice was emotionless.

"What's it to you if I am?" Alex asked.

"If you were, YOU GET THIS," said the man in a cheerful voice and hugged her.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Alex.

The guy let go and said, "Sorry, but I couldn't help being a little dramatic. Don't be afraid for I too work for WOOHP, the name's Jason, an agent like yourself!"

With that Jason outstretched a hand to Alex and she accepted it. Of course her hand started to hurt a little for Jason was squeezing it.

"Um, could you let me go?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't help showing off my strength."

Then Jason noticed her swimsuit.

"So what's with the swimsuit?"

"Oh, me and the others were out in the pool." Alex answered.

"Oh," said Jason.

"You wanna meet them?" asked Alex.

"Of course that's why I am here, but forgive me but I don't swim, not anymore."

Alex looked at him, puzzled, "How come?"

"Because I don't like people to see me in trunks nowadays."

"Okay," said Alex. With that she led Jason out back.

Mathew, Sam, and Clover where just having fun, splashing and swimming around in the pool, they then noticed Alex coming up with Jason.

"Well, welcome back Alex, who's this guy?" asked Mathew.

"JASON," went Britney. She quickly swam up to the pool side.

"Hey Britney, long time no see. I thought you were with another division," went Jason.

"I am, but I stop by here every now and then." Britney answered.

"I see," said Jason.

"So what brings you here?" A drenched Britney asked.

"Well, the division of WOOHP where I was working at wanted me to gain some more expertise and to share mine with other agents. So they contacted Jerry and they set me up with his best agents. Of course I had no idea you were here Britney."

Mathew looked from Jason to Britney and asked, "You know each other?"

"Yeah, we first met on a mission both of our divisions were doing. We have been good friends ever since," said Britney.

"Well any friend of Britney's a friend of ours," said Sam.

With that Sam, Mat, Britney and Clover got out of the water.

Clover came up to him and said, "It's nice to, like, meet you. The name's Clover."

Jason reached out and shook her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Jason.

Mathew came up and said, "I am Mathew."

"Nice to meet you Mathew, mind if I call you Mat?" said Jason.

"No not at all; most of my friends call me Mat." he answered.

"And I'm Sam," said Sam.

Jason then took Sam hand and kissed it.

"Aw, the Sam, I heard about your smarts and beauty."

Sam blushed. "Why thanks."

Jason then said, "Well why are standing around here for, you guys dry off, and we'll talk and get to know each other."

As they went in, Mat asked, "Is it okay that we play some video games?"

Jason gave a chuckle and said, "Mat, you just said two of my favorite words. I just love video games, especially Sonic, Mario, Zelda or Resident Evil."

"Really care for a game of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle?" asked Mat.

"DO I," yelled Jason,

"JUST TRY AND STOP ME!" He than ran inside.

Then Clover said, "At least he's in high spirits."

"And has enthusiasm," said Alex.

A few hours later the spies have gathered round in the room. Mat and Jason were playing on the Gamecube, the spies were busy watching. As they played, Jason talked a little about himself.

"So, at first I liked Japan for it's video games and anime, but after looking at the culture in it, I like Japan for it's culture. Someday I hope to go there,"

Jason then slipped into a daydream. Britney tapped on Jason's shoulder and pointed at the screen. "AH! TAILS!" went Jason as he snapped back to reality.

Britney sighed, "I forgot how he sometimes loses his attention span."

In the end Jason lost.

"Ah, Blast it all! Still a good game though! Nice work Mat."

"You were not bad yourself," said Mat.

"Man am I parched," said Jason.

"Me too," said Mat.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we head on down to the Mall and help ourselves to some smoothies. After all, if Jason's going to stay here, he might as well see the town."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Jason.

Some time later they were over at Beverly Hills mall. Of course Jason was silent the whole way.

"Man, Jason was chatty earlier," said Clover.

"Why doesn't he speak here?"

"Because he doesn't want to embarrass himself, or those around him," said Britney.

"So he just keeps to himself."

"I see," said Sam.

A few minutes later they were at the Groovy Smoothie Shack, helping themselves to their favorite smoothies. Jason, not having a smoothie before, was being very testy of the on the flavors. Also he was unsure what flavor to have.

Eventually, Sam and Britney said, "Just pick one already."

"Hmm," said Jason.

"This is my first time, I am not sure what to pick, I guess I will go with the orange."

He made his order and his drink was given to him. As he sipped, he noticed something, particulary two somethings.

Clover and Alex's eyes were starting to turn red. Suddenly they stopped drinking and smiled as their teeth grew jagged and their nails turned to claws.

"Mat, Brit, Sam, I think our two friends are not very well today."

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

"What the hell's going on?" I yelled.

"I don't know, Mat," Britney said.

All of a sudden, they turned back to Clover and Alex.

"Clover, Alex!" Sam screamed.

"What just happened?" Britney asked.

"Oooh. W-W-We don't know," Alex said.

"Yeah," Clover agreed.

To be continued. . . .

(From **The Time Traveler**: Okay, well I hope we did a good job. This is the second time I did a joint project with someone, and I hope it turns out okay. Adios for now.)


	2. Smoothie Trouble

(Here's chapter 2 of "You are what you Drink". Hope you like.)

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

3:00 p.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall

We better get you girls back home," Britney suggested.

"Brit's right, girls," I said to Clover and Alex.

"Who knows what might happen next to you."

"Let's get going then," Sam said.

God I hope that doesn't happen to me. She thought.

Jason took Clover's arm, while Britney took Alex's arm and we led them to the car. The two friends sat down Clover and Alex next to each other and buckled them in like a couple of youngsters. Sam took the wheel and we drove them home.

"We'd better call, Jerry," I mentioned.

"Absolutely," Sam said.

"Brit, could you give Jerry a buzz?"

"I absolutely will," Britney said, determined as she whipped out her X-powder.

"Hello, Britney," Jerry said, calmly.

"Jerry, we need your help," Britney said, frantically.

"Why, what's wrong?" Jerry asked, looking clueless.

"Clover and Alex drank some smoothies at the mall a little while ago, and they turned into hideous creatures. I have a gut feeling that they might do it again, but to us," Britney explained.

"Do you girls have a sample?" Jerry asked us.

"Actually, I have the smoothie Alex took a sip of," Sam improvised.

She had took the smoothie along with her and put it in one of the drink holders in her car.

(The Time Traveler: This is where I take over)

(third person perspective)

"I will go grab the smoothie," said Jason.

"Ah," said Jerry taking notice of Jason through the X-Powder, "I see you have arrived Jason. Good show."

Jason glanced back at the X-powder on his way out the door and said, "Nice to see you too Jerry. Talk later, be right back,"

Before heading out he went, "Oh. One more thing, If I were you, I'd strap down those two, just in case." With that he went out.

They stared at the door a few minutes and then Clover said, "Why did he say that, I mean, hello, he is being a bit paranoid."

"Yeah," said Mat.

"Yeah, but he was always tries to play it safe, he doesn't like to take risks," said Britney.

She then looked at them and said, "Be patient with him, he may seem awkward but he is really a good person, he is just like this partially due to his. . . condition."

"What condition," asked Sam.

"I am sorry, but if I told you, Jason would probably kill me, he told me he would rather be the one to tell you about it rather than me," said Brit.

Mat thought it through and then said, "Yeah, your right, it's not your thing to tell us."

The other spies nodded.

"That's right," said Alex.

"After if Jason is sensitive about it, then he--" suddenly she was interrupted by a convulsion, Clover responded the same way.

"OH NO," said Sam.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Clover and Alex suddenly became the way they were previously. After they transformed they looked as Sam, Alex and Britney and said, "DIE!"

Their voices were like their own but harsher.

"Looks like we have to fight them," said Britney.

"Never dream I'd be doing this," said Mat.

With that the whole grouped leaped into action just as Alex and Clover ran at them. They both started fighting, however, they soon realized that along with their appearance and attitudes, Alex and Clover's strength increased as well. Alex grabbed Britney and threw her across the wall.

At the same time, Jason walked in calmly and carrying the smoothie. "Alright I got it, now we can sent it to Jer. . ."

Jason then noticed the problem. He sighed and said, "I told them to strap them in, but no one ever seems to care what I say."

He set the smoothie down and said, "Time to help out."

With that he leaped into the fray himself. He quickly grabbed Clover just as she was about to hit Sam.

"Woah, Thanks Jason." Sam said.

"Just happy to help out," said Jason as he grunted.

Mat busied himself with Alex and was now in a hold out position with her.

"Hey Jas, nice of you to show up." He said.

"Hey, if I didn't help out, then I won't be able to have a rematch with you."

Sam quickly called Jerry.

"Jerry, we need to get Clover and Alex into a restraining area."

"Understood Sam, and what about the smoothie?" said Jerry.

"Jason just brought it in; we will send it to you once we have Clover and Alex under control," said Sam.

At that moment Alex and Clover just broke free of the boys' grasps. Mat and Jason left crumpled on the floor.

"I hate it when that happens," said Jason.

"Me too," Mat agreed.

Britney and Sam quickly ran in to cover for the boys. Alex and Clover were about to close in when suddenly they heard something only they could hear, telling them, "Enough, come to me."

Alex and Clover suddenly said, "The master calls, we must answer."

With that they lept out of the house breaking two windows in the process.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam.

"Don't know, but we should cancel that restraint room." Jason said.

Britney went over to the door and picked up the smoothie.

"Good, it's still here."

Jason then said, "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault, we should have listened to you," said Mat patting him on the back.

"No, it's just that bad things seem to happen whenever I am around. Plus I messed up restraining Clover."

"Hey we all have bad times, I mean when I first met Alex she was being a clutz at the time and thought I was her replacement," said Britney.

"And don't take it so hard," Mat said.

"You put up a good effort, but you just didn't have it in you."

"Yeah you two got a point." Jason said to her.

Meanwhile Sam was speaking to Jerry.

"So they said, 'the master calls' and left," Sam said to him.

"I see and the smoothie," asked Jerry.

"Safe and sound," said Britney walking up.

"Good, be sure to hold on to it on your way down."

With that Jerry signed out. Jason (who's division never did WOOHPING) asked, "What did he mean by that."

With that a trap door opened up below them and they fell in it. "He meant thaaaaaaat," yelled Mathew.

"NOW YOU TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," yelled Jason.

The group landed on a couch in WOOHP HQ in front of Jerry's desk.

"Aw, nice of you all to drop in." Jerry said.

Jason got up and said, "Do you do this all the time?"

"Why of course Jason," said Jerry.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Jerry then said, "Now, before we get started I believe you have something for me to analyze?"

"Oh yeah," said Britney.

"Right here."

She went up to Jerry and handed him the smoothie.

"Thank you, I will see what we can do. Now, G.L.A.D.I.S. is tracking Alex and Clover's whereabouts but we must find out more on where the smoothie came from so I suggest you head back to the mall and investigate the Groovy Smoothie Shack."

Then he looked at Jason, who had a bit of a sour look and said, "And Jason, I know you are more used to working alone but try to work with them, and most of all, try to watch your temper."

"Very well," said Jason.

"Good, now that we got everything cleared up, time for the gadgets." Britney gestured Jason to stand as the others stood up and went on the treadmill down the 'gadget hallway'.

"For this mission you have the laser lipsticks and chapsticks, the sonic disintegrator boom box, and for when you encounter Alex and Clover again, Stun Tan Lotion," said Jerry as G.L.A.D.I.S. handed them their gadgets. At the end of the hallway they saw their travel vehicle, it was a green car (as seen in the episode Forward to the Past).

"Now good luck girls and guys." Jerry said.

With that the team got in the car and took off for the mall.

End of chapter. Hope you like it.)


	3. Finding out the Cause

(Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. If you want to know why the wait was so long, talk to The Time Traveler.)

Chapter 3

(From **The Time Traveler**)

(A/N: Here it is, Chapter 3 of "You Are What You Drink")

**Beverly Hills Mall- 11:43 P.M.**

Mat, Sam, Jason and Britney arrived at the mall. Sometime after they parked they walked towards it. As they walked Jason asked, "So, any idea of what we are going to do?"

"Simple," said Sam.

"Brittney will keep the staff busy while the rest off us scope out the area behind the counter."

"You make it sound so easy," said Jason.

"Trust me," said Mat.

"When Sam comes up with an idea it works."

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the Groovie Smoothie Shack.

Once there Britney went into action and started talking to the cashier.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure Miss," responded the cashier.

And, as Sam planned, Mat, Sam & Jason snuck past them and into the employees area.

Once there, the team began investigating. Sam and Mat began looking at the containers containing the flavor Alex and Clover drank. Mat looked over the labels on the containers, Sam took a sample from the contaners, including the others that Clover and Alex did not drink. She quickly analyzed the samples on her X-Powder.

"Hmm," she said.

"According to the analysis, there are anomolies in the smoothies."

"Also," added Mat.

"The labels on the containers don't show any signs of any suspicious deliveries."

"So if the smoothies weren't tainted with before they arrived," pondered Sam.

"nor were they given that addictive sometime after they arrived then that means one thing. . ."

"Precisely!" said Jason, who was near one of the secuirity cameras. He had it hooked up to his PDA.

"It means that the culprit added whatever that stuff was when Alex and Clover ordered the smoothies. But the question is 'who'?"

With that an image popped up in his PDA. Sam and Mat raced towards him. The image on the PDA showed someone disguised as an employee. The scene that unfolded showed one of the employees setting the smoothies the team had ordered just on the counter to picked up. The guy quickly went near the smoothies and took out an eyedropper from his uniform. The fake employee then applied the substance to Clover and Alex's smoothies, but before he could get to the others, they were taken out of his reach. He gave a angry grimace before Jason stopped the image.

"Look familiar to you?" he asked.

"Sorta," said Sam.

"But I am not sure, I am going to contact Jerry to check up on this."

"Sounds good to me," said Jason, closing his PDA.

Sam opened her X-Powder and a hologram of Jerry appeared in it.

"How's the mission going?" he asked.

"So far we learned whoever added that substance didn't add it until Clover and Alex ordered it," said Sam.

"Hmm, very clever, a devious way to cover the trail."

"My thoughts exactly," said Mat.

Then pointing to Jason he added, "And Jason here managed to extract an image of the person do that."

"Very good," said Jerry.

"Jason, can you send me the image?"

Jason was already done before Jerry asked.

"Done and done," said Jason as he once again closed his PDA.

"Thank you, we'll let you know if we discover who this person is, and speaking of discoveries," said Jerry.

"It turns out that the substance in that smoothie was a mind controlling agent that amplifies a persons I.D."

"I.D.?" asked Mat.

"It's the part of our mind that is the most primitive and were most of our evil thoughts come from," explained Sam.

"Precisely," said Jason.

"Well our lab team is working on an antidote now, but it will take time," said Jerry.

"Roger that," said Sam.

"But we need to find Alex and Clover before they cause more trouble."

"Glad you mentioned that Sam," said Jerry.

"I have been tracking them since you arrived at WOOHP. And I have managed to track them to. . ."

Jerry got cut off when someone yelled, "HEY! YOU THREE ARE NOT ALLOWED BACK HERE!"

"That's our cue to sprint out of here," said Jason.

"You said it," said Mat.

With that the three ran out of the shack, of course making sure they grabbed Britney on the way out.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

"Geez was that ever close!" I said, clutching my chest.

"You can say that again, Mathew," Sam said.

"Guys," Britney spoke up, while fixing her hair.

"Next time you swipe me, try not to make it so violently! At least it was reasonable this time since you were in some kind of rush!"

"Sorry about that," Jason spoke up.

"Forget it, Jason," Britney said, shrugging it off.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked.

End of chapter.

(Hope you all like it. And BTW, last Thursday -- 2/16/06 was my 18th birthday.)


	4. Taking a Break from the Action

(Here's chapter 4 of "You are What You Drink". I hope you like it, and note to **Your Stories Suck**: I will not leave FanFiction, ever! You can't make me! You're not my FF parent or anything else. Okay, off we go.)

Copyright 2006

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

**12:00 midnight -- Beverly Hills Mall**

Just as I finished asking my question, Sam's X-powder rang. She took it out and it was Jerry

"I think we'll analyze the situation," Jerry said.

"And you four should take a short break, and we'll give you a buzz when we've got something."

"Sounds good to me," Britney said, shaking her head with her hair swaying all around.

"I need another swim for sure."

"I'm sure you do, Brit," Sam said.

"I think I'm gonna join you."

"You gals do that," Jason said.

"Mathew and I are gonna analyze the situation while we sit outside by the pool with you."

(**Third Person Perspective -- From The Time Traveler**)

**Spies Villa 2:00 P.M.**

"Ready," said Britney.

"GO!"

With that, Sam and Britney started a small swimming race.

"AND THEY'RE OFF," said Jason. He and Mathew laughed at that little joke.

As the two raced, Jason leaned up against the door and took out his PDA.

"You guys ever seen this guy before," he asked.

Mathew looked at the frozen scene on the PDA and said, "No, but maybe Sam did."

Jason put it down and watched the scene before him as Sam and Britney continued their laps.

Jason grinned and put on announcer like voice, "So Mat, any idea who is going to win this race?"

Mat laughed at Jason's little joke and said, "Well personally Jason, I put my bets on Sam. However Britney is a tough adversary so it's anything goes!"

Speaking of which, Sam and Britney had each other neck in neck. Both showed signs of determination, and neither one was willing to give out.

They reached the end of the pool and turned around and swam back, flawlessly.

Sam and Britney swam effortlessly and soon they both reached the end and, it was a draw. Both were panting.

"You did well Brit," said Sam.

"Same to you," responded Britney.

Nearby, the two boys clapped.

"I knew you two would do well," said Mat.

"I am not a huge sports fan as he is, but, I'd say that was a good race," said Jason.

"Thanks, would you mind helping us out of the water," asked Sam.

"Not at all," said Mat.

A few minutes later, Sam and Britney were out of the water and with Mat and Jason.

"So," asked Britney.

"Found anything?"

"Well," said Mat.

"While you two were swimming Jason and I cross referenced the scene from the security files with all the criminals in the WOOHP database."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sam.

"Because when you said the guy sorta looked familiar, I thought it would be worth checking out," said Jason.

"And it turns out he might be right," said Mat.

He held up the GBA.

"We found he matches this guy."

Sam gasped at it.

:flashback:

"Take a little dip, it's good to the last. . . drop!

"I will hypnotize the world with my hypnotizing coffee."

"Mega Coffee Mart will RULE the day they rejected my application. I KNOW COFFEE!"

:end flashback:

"It's that guy that we stopped at the Das Coffeehouse incident a while back," remarked Sam.

"Isn't that the mission when you were stuck with that bitch Mandy," asked Mat.

"Unfortunately yes, it was the worst thing that ever happened in our lives," said Sam.

Jason made a face.

"Coffee, BLEH! I prefer herbal tea, thank you VERY much!"

"And I prefer Coca-Cola, or Gatorade," Mathew pointed out.

"Better inform Jerry," said Sam.

With that, Sam took out her X-Powder and contacted Jerry.

"Jerry, we just found out that the person who was responsible was. . ."

"The person from the Das Coffeehouse case," finished Jerry.

"I just figured it out myself. It also turned out that some of the ingredients in that formula used to take over Clover and Alex were from coffee."

"By the way, you said you know where they are, so where are they," asked Britney.

"Apparently they are at an old warehouse just outside southern California," responded Jerry.

"That's not so unusual," remarked Jason.

"Oh, didn't I mention, it's a warehouse for coffee beans," said Jerry.

"Man that guy is coffee obsessed," said Mat.

"Tell me about it," said Sam.

"Well looks like we are off again," said Britney.

(Well, that's it. Will we stop the coffee madman, or will we be joining poor Clover and Alex? You decide, though I think I know what you'll pick. See ya, and a little treat for ya: "Dream Mansions Galore" will be updated sometime this week! Can't wait for that, huh? See ya and take care.)


	5. Mission Bound Again

(Note from **The Time Traveler**: Here's chapter 5! Coincidental isn't it. The 4TH Chapter released after the 4TH season of TS is released! Anyway, let's get on with it.)

(From **Mat49324**: Note to **your story still sucks**: w-why are you even reviewing? Wh-When are you gonna stop reviewing like a dumbass and be more polite. Even guys my age have feelings. I cannot stand hearing terrible things from idiots like you on what I think is a creative idea for a story. And if you wanna know how old I am, check my profile.

(From **The Time Traveler**)

**9:05 P.M. -- Coffee Warehouse**

(Third person perspective)

Sam, Mat, Britney and Jason had arrived at the Coffee Warehouse area. Britney and Sam were in their jumpsuits while Jason and Mat still had what they were wearing earlier.

"Well, this is the place," said Sam.

"Now, all we have to do is be on guard," said Mat.

"That coffee maniac and Clover and Alex could be anywhere here."

The group moved towards the back entrance to the house. They noticed that the entrance was electronically locked. Jason started playing around with the keypad.

"Hmm, I guess I can solve this in 2 hours," said Jason.

"Sorry, don't have time," said Mat, taking out the sonic disintegrator boom box.

Britney motioned for Jason to stand back. He nodded, and dashed out of the way. Mat activated the boom box and it blew the door right off its hinges.

"I just hope it didn't wake up our enemies," growled Jason.

"Don't worry so much, Jason," said Sam.

With that the team moved inside.

"Alright everyone," ordered Sam.

"Keep your guard up."

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Jason.

"Don't worry Jas, it's probably all in you. . ."

Britney didn't get a chance to finish for something gave them a huge knock on the back of the head. A few minutes later the team woke up, bound to a pole.

"Don't be mad when I said 'I told you so', but, I TOLD YOU SO," said Jason.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from above.

"Look who finally showed up."

The team looked up and there using his coffee rocket pack (as seen in 'Evil Coffee Shop Much?') was the coffee guy.

"YOU," said Sam.

"That's right, me and of course your two friends," said the Coffee guy. He landed, snapped his fingers and out of the shadows stepped Clover and Alex.

"CLOVER, ALEX!" yelled Mat.

"They can't hear you," said the coffee guy.

"The formula I gave them makes sure they obey only me!"

Then he looked at Britney.

"Funny, I was expecting that fourth girl to be more, unintelligent."

"If you are referring to Mandy, she quit after all that -- thank goodness," said Sam.

"Oh, too bad, cause I was hoping to have all of you in order to destroy WOOHP," said the coffee guy.

Mat scowled.

"Are you saying the reason you are trying to control our friends was. . ."

"Yes," said the coffee guy.

"To have revenge. I got sore after you ruined my chances to be the number one distributor of coffee! I WANTED TO BE THE COFFEE KING!"

"Even if I liked coffee, I definitely wouldn't be his customer," remarked Jason.

"I hear you," said Mat.

"Enough, with WOOHP gone, I will then make Das Coffeehouse again, and become the world's top coffee seller," said the coffee guy.

"But before I destroy WOOHP, I will destroy you WITH YOUR OWN FRIENDS!"

With that Clover and Alex growled and rushed towards them.

"Great, now we are U-S-D-A CHOICE dead meat," said Jason.

"Not yet we are," said Britney.

With that she took out the laser lipstick and started cutting the rope.

"Smart thinking, Brit," said Mat.

He took out his laser chapstick and cutting his rope.

Jason and Sam followed suit and soon all their ropes were cut and managed to get out of the way of Clover and Alex, who then crashed into the nearby shelf.

"Okay, let's get our friends back," said Sam.

"Right," said the others.

(from **Mat49324**)

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

"One question: How do we do that?" I said.

"You got me," Britney said.

"Don't look at me," Sam said.

"We better think of something extremely fast," Jason reminded us.

"Jason's right, girls," I said, clenching my fists.

"It's do or die right now."


	6. The Plan of Attack

(Here's chapter 6 of "You are What you Drink". Hope you all like it.)

(from **Mat49324**)

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Sam said as we all gathered around her.

She whispered the plan to us and we had followed her lead.

"Alright, spies, let's get him and kick his butt," I said.

"For sure," Britney agreed.

"We might get one shot at this, but I have a back up plan if Sam's doesn't work, which I think will most likely work," Jason said.

(From **The Time Traveler**)

(Third Person Perspective)

Everyone stood back to back with the bottle of stun tan lotion in their hands.

"Okay," said Sam.

"When Clover and Alex attack us again, we use the stun tan lotion to freeze them."

"Sounds reasonable," said Mat.

"Well, ready or not," said Britney.

"Here they come!"

As if on cue, Alex and Clover came smashing towards them.

"Ready?" said Sam.

"Aim," went Mat as their two former friends came closer.

"AND SPRAY!" shouted Jason.

With that they sprayed the stun tan in each direction they were facing. However, Clover and Alex managed to dodge their sprays and Clover did a huge low kick causing Jason to fall down, and take Sam, Britney and Mat with him.

"What just happened?" asked Jason.

"Well, apparently they still have their reflexes and coordination despite what the formula did to them," said Sam.

"So how about that back up plan, Jas," said Mat.

Jason scratched his head and said, "Well you may not like it."

"Try us," said Sam.

"Well it's pretty much like Sam's plan but in reverse," said Jason, then he gave a cheesy grin.

"What do you mean 'it's much like Sam's plan but it's in reverse'?" asked Mat.

"All I am saying is that instead of Clover and Alex surrounding us, it should be us surrounding them, then we trap them under something, and that way, they won't have any place to get to," said Jason.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Sam.

"All we need is the bait," said Jason.

"Bait?" asked Britney.

"Who would volunteer for that?"

Little did she realize the eyes of her companions were looking at her.

(A few minutes later)

"I had to ask," said Britney.

Looking around at no one in particular she asks, "Jason, are you sure this will work."

"Positive," said Jason.

"All you have to do is lure them to us and we will trap them under these crates."

"Easier said than done," said Britney.

With that Britney headed off to look for Alex and Clover. She looked around every corner and crevice of the warehouse looking for them.

"Clover, Alex," she kept whispering.

"I am right here if you want me."

A few minutes later though she found them, actually they found her.

"About time," she said.

"Die," said Clover and Alex.

"Catch me if you can first," said Britney as she ran opposite from them.

Clover and Alex ran right after her. Mat, Jason and Sam were waiting behind their spots awaiting Britney's arrival. Jason was beginning to get a little impatient. Suddenly the heard footsteps, they peeked a bit out of their spots and saw Britney, with Clover and Alex on her heels. Britney stopped and turned to face them. Sam, Mat and Jason prepared to push the crates over on Britney's shout.

"Gotta wait for the right moment," said Britney as Clover and Alex were getting closer to her.

"NOW!" she shouted.

Responding to it, Jason, Sam and Mat pushed the crates over Alex and Clover, and Britney quickly dodged the crates as they came crashing down.

"TIMBER!" shouted Jason.

The crates landed on top of Clover and Alex.

"Move in!" yelled Sam.

The team moved near the pile of crates armed with their Stun Tan Lotion. As they got close to the center of the pile, the crates rumbled and Clover and Alex busted through them.

"NOW!" yelled Jason.

They quickly squirted Clover and Alex, and it made a direct hit.

"Diiiieeeeeee….eee.ee," Clover and Alex had slowed and halted to a stop courtesy of the lotion.

The team breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Well that's one thing taken care of," said Mat.

"All that's left is that coffee maniac," said Britney.

"And we don't have to look far," said Jason as he pointed up to the ceiling.

The coffee maniac was pulling his hair in anger at the site before him.

"ARRRGH! Why didn't my puppets defeat them! It was the perfect plan!" he yelled.

Looking down at them he said, "You may have defeated my puppets, but you won't capture me again!"

With that he ignited his coffee jet pack and started to fly away.

"There is no way we are letting you get away," said Mat.

With that he climbed the boxes and crates in an attempt to reach the coffee maniac. Eventually at the top of it he jumped off the crate with enough force to land on his back.

"Hey, get off me!" shouted the maniac.

"Sorry 'pal' but you're grounded," remarked Mathew.

With that he punched the coffee jetpack causing it to malfunction and both of them started going down.

"Oh NOOOOOOOO!!" yelled the coffee maniac as they went down and crashed into a nearby shelf of crates, that of course plummeted after it was hit.

Sam, Britney and Jason ran on over to the crash area.

"Say, Mat," asked Jason.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Mat as he stood up.

"But now we should contact Jerry. Looks like our mission is finished."

After contacting Jerry, a few minutes later, a WOOHP team assembled on the site. The coffee maniac could be seen being ushered into a WOOHP van. As for Jerry himself, he was congratulating his spies on a job well done.

"Excellent job, spies," he said.

"Well, it was nothing," said Sam.

Jason then said, "I hate to be rain on this parade but, what about them."

He pointed to the stunned forms of Clover and Alex.

Jerry laughed and said, "Not to worry Jason, for I have the antidotes right here!"

With that he held up two vials. He quickly poured the antidote into the open mouths of Alex and Clover.

"There, that should cure them," said Jerry.

"The antidote should take effect before the stun tan lotion wears off."

"That's a relief," said Britney.

"You can say that again," said Mathew.

"And once they're free, we're going back and going for a swim!"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sam.

"Count me out," said Jason.

**Spies Villa: 08:23 A.M.**

Once again, Sam, Britney, and Mat were once again splashing and swimming around in the pool. And later, diving in were our two victims, that's right, it was Clover and Alex.

"YAHOO!!" they cried as the two now unbrainwashed spies jumped in.

The result was a big splash.

Mat laughed and said, "Nice to see you two have made a full recovery."

"Me too," remarked Clover.

"I mean being a snarly beast thing was like totally not me."

Jason, who was just hanging near the pool remarked, "Just keep the splashing to a minimum."

"Geez, Jason," said Sam.

"You don't have to be killjoy."

Jason sighed and went on up near the pool.

"My apologies, I think I should tell you something about myself," said Jason.

"I am autistic."

"Wow, you know how the universe works, but what does that have to do with your attitude?" asked Alex.

"Not astro phyics, autistic," said Sam.

"It means he has a mental retardation that interferes with his normal way of thinking."

"Exactly," said Jason.

"I was born with this, just like anyone else was, but my form of autism is less sever, it's called Aspergers Syndrome. It's a mental condition which effects my social skills rather than my intelligence."

"Same here, I was born with that too. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. Too bad there's no cure," Mathew spoke up.

"Oh, so that's what Jerry meant by asking you to try to get along," said Clover.

"Yes, and it's partially why I have a bit of a bad temper, normally I would have gotten mad at the baddest comment thrown at me, but I try to control it, plus it gives me some good skills as well."

"Such as," asked Clover.

"Well such as recognizing patterns and being able to solve puzzles frequently, and I can almost notice everything. In fact my condition is sometimes called 'little professors' syndrome. But the only thing I dislike about my condition is that it's not well known, and people that don't understand it might be afraid of it, for we act differently than normal people," said Jason.

He hung his head and said, "I'll understand if you plan on keeping your distance from me."

Jason of course didn't notice Alex swimming up close to him and putting her hand on his.

"No way, Jason! So what you are auto, whatever it is, you seem to be a great guy!"

"I'm with her on that," said Mat.

"To me, you seem pretty normal, but now I can understand why you act the way you do!"

"Here, here," said Sam.

"Totally," said Clover.

Jason's eyes widened.

"You mean it!"

"Yep," said Mat.

Then Sam got an evil look in her eyes.

"But first you should cool off first."

With that, she pulled Jason into the pool.

"GYAAAAAAH!" he yelled as he was pulled in. Everybody laughed.

Jason resurfaced, gave a bad grimace and growled.

"Nobody, pulls that on Jason AND LIVES!"

With that he started chasing after the girls and Mat.

Well all except one, Britney who watched from the sidelines and said, "Looks like he is going to fit in after all!"

The End


End file.
